


Nightmares of the Stone World

by Widow_Spyder



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Nightmares, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepy Cuddles, sengen, this ends happy i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21774496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Widow_Spyder/pseuds/Widow_Spyder
Summary: It doesn’t make sense. Nightmares are for little children who’re afraid of the monster under their bed. He’s nineteen years old for god’s sake! He really shouldn’t be affected by this.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Kaseki, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 40
Kudos: 633





	Nightmares of the Stone World

When it came down to it, Gen had a pretty good memory. He didn’t have a photogenic memory, mind you ~ but it was very good all the same. He needed it to be. With all the magic tricks and mentalist work he does, having a good memory is just part of what makes his job work. 

He’s actually quite proud of it. 

Or at least, he’s _usually_ proud of it. Right now, he’s not so sure. What he is sure of is that he needs a full night’s sleep soon or he’s going to end up keeling over. 

Unfortunately, though, a full night’s rest was hard to come by nowadays for the mentalist. With his new status as the Tsukasa Empire traitor, he was feeling more “on the edge” than what he was sure was necessary. It also didn’t help that every time he _tried_ to sleep, he’d see visions of his near-death at the hands of Magma. 

His memory simply refused to let him live past it, even though it had been months since the actual ordeal. 

It was ridiculous and infuriating.

He never knew he could be bothered by something as simple as bad dreams, but here he was, waking up in a cold sweat almost every night, with a scream clinging to the back of his throat, making him choke and cough up half his lungs. His body ached with phantom pains of his attack, which left him sore and tired throughout the day. 

Gen hated this. Of all the times his memory had to work against him, why now? 

He didn’t _want_ to remember how much that first punch hurt. He didn’t _want_ to remember the fear that coursed through him as he lay on the ground, helplessly watching a shadow plunge a spear into his chest. But without fail, his memory reminded him over and over again.

It wasn’t as if he was scared of Magma either; he didn’t even know it was him who initiated the attack until Suika informed the group later. 

_Trauma._

It was a word everyone in the old world knew and recognized. When something deeply distressing or disturbing happens to an individual, it can often leave that person “scarred” either in a physical or mental state. 

Gen never thought he could hate a word, but he hated this one all the same. He was not experiencing _trauma._

Asagiri Gen does not experience anything close to _trauma._

Physically, he had a few small scars that would stick with him for a while, but nothing too severe or big. He honestly didn’t care about those. Mentally… His mind was a trainwreck. 

With his double-agent status revealed to Tsukasa, his stress levels had started skyrocketing to new levels. He was constantly paranoid about what could happen. Tsukasa could order Homura or Hyouga to kill him at any time. 

The two could do it on their own without orders and then surprise Tsukasa. _“The filthy traitor is dead, hooray!”_ Or something like that. 

Every outcome, every possibility, every risk; his mind went through each one. 

And with the bonus of seeing his near-death almost every night, his blood pressure was rising way too high for comfort. 

Now he was at the point where he was skipping sleep altogether. Continuously staying up and watching the stars and clouds slowly move above him until the sun rose once more. He made plans and exit strategies for every possible situation he could come up with. He walked around the science kingdom, humming songs to himself as the wind blew around him. 

But he wasn’t _traumatized._ Paranoid, sure but not traumatized. 

It wasn’t as if he was unused to skipping sleep either. Back in the modern-day, when he had a show that ran late, he would often just stay awake till the morning and then sleep partly through the day. 

He wondered if Senku could make a sleeping aid or something equivalent to it that could help him sleep, but just as quickly banished that thought altogether as every con of that plan came to mind. 

_One._ Gen still slept outside on the forest floor, meaning he would have to wait until he was trusted enough to be let inside some hut to sleep before asking for something to help him sleep. 

_Two._ Senku would be the only one who would know how to make the sleep aid, but he was busy making a cellphone to oppose Tsukasa’s army. Adding on to the scientist’s to-do list wasn’t going to keep his morale up. If anything, it would probably stress Senku out if he had to work on two massive projects. 

_Three._ Gen hated asking for help. He was the mentalist, he either manipulated people to get what he wanted without directly asking, or he did the task himself. Plus, even if Gen did get over the pain of asking, he would most likely have to explain why he needed the sleep aid in the first place. He wasn’t about to do that either. 

So his options weren’t fantastic; that much was clear. He’d just have to keep up with his original plan for now. 

_Hiding the fact that he couldn’t sleep and waiting for it to pass_ ~ He wasn’t going to tell the science kingdom outright, he was weak. Especially since he was sure, it would go away sooner or later. 

The only problem with that plan was that it was becoming increasingly hard to hide his exhaustion from the people that cared enough to notice. Mainly Senku, who was the most observant in this field. And with Senku’s tendency to build machines that only work with manual labor, he was pretty sure he wasn’t going to make it, to see the famed cellphone everyone was working hard to build. 

Still, with his usual smile on his face and his non-caring facade, he soldiered on.

x-x-x

He doesn’t manage to last. He’s so tired that he can barely stand straight, let alone keep up his carefully built facade.

It even manages to get to the point where Gen’s helping Senku, Kinrou and Ginrou carry firewood back to the village that he stops to lean against a tree and actually passes out, standing up. 

The next thing he knows, there’s another spear being run through his chest, and he’s violently waking up and breathing hard enough to make his lungs burst. 

He’s just managed to calm his erratic heartbeat when Senku’s walks into the hut he’s laying in. Gen recognizes it as the medical ward that they built for the injured to stay in. 

Senku smiled and crouched down next to him, shining a bright light in his eyes. “Welcome back to the world of the living mentalist.” He said. 

“Why, thank you, Senku-chan.” Gen grimaced and moved the hand out of his face. “Though I do find it strange, you’d let me sleep in for the day.” 

“We didn’t have a choice. Do you remember what happened?” Senku asked. 

"Yes, and before you get all sciency with me, just know, I’m fine.” Gen waved him off. “Just tired, is all.” He smiled and worked to stand up from the sickbed he was laying on. “Why don’t we get back to work?”

“Work?” Senku scoffed, pushing him back down. “Don’t be ridiculous… You slept the whole day. The sun’s going down.”

Gen gulped. “I - I did?” 

“Yeah, what’s up? Why’re you so exhausted?” Senku sat next to him. 

“Whatever do you mean, Senku-chan?” Sweat was starting to run down Gen’s back. _Was he really going to have to explain himself to Senku, now of all times?_ “Now that I’ve rested, I’m fit as a fiddle!” Gen exclaimed, with his usual magician’s charm. 

“And our mentalist is back!” Senku laughed before getting serious again. “Seriously, do you think I don’t know what pure exhaustion looks like?” 

For once, Gen was silent. He didn’t have a comeback to that, and how could he? It was hard enough to deny the truth normally, and his tired mind could hardly keep up with the conversation as it were, despite having taken a whole day nap. 

And Senku, the ever-diligent observer, just stared blankly at him, waiting for an answer. 

“I…” _He what? He has nightmares? He can’t shut his mind up long enough to get a full night’s rest? He wants a place to sleep that isn’t the forest floor?_

“I can’t sleep.” he finished lamely. 

“I can tell,” Senku said. “Question is, why?”

“Don’t you know Senku-chan how hard it is to sleep on the cold ground every night? My back can hardly take it anymore!” Gen whined.

Senku’s eyes squinted in an unimpressed way before he crossed his arms. “Can your back hardly take it after or before the nightmares?” He asked. 

_He knew._

_Of course, he knew. This was Senku! The smartest guy in the world!_ Gen internally cursed. It was stupid to think he wouldn’t know. 

“What nightmares Senku-chan? The only nightmares I get are when I think about all the manual labor that Kaseki gives me. Speaking of which, why does he seem to like me so much? And what’s with the clothes ripping every time he gets excited, I can’t imagine it’s very ethic-”

“Gen.” Senku interrupted. “You’re not changing the subject. Why are you getting nightmares?”

_Shit_. Gen was trapped, and his options for a quick escape were dwindling. 

“No particular reason.” Gen shrugged. 

“Bullshit.”

“How mean, Senku-chan.”

“Seriously, what are you afraid of?” Senku asked. His tone was professional as always, Gen noted. 

“Nothing.” 

Senku groaned. “Is there some unspoken rule for annoying mentalists to just lie through every little thing.”

“We don’t lie all the time.” Gen countered with a lower voice. It was true; most mentalists back in the day didn’t take their skills with them into their personal lives. Gen was just one of the few who found it could be used to his advantage. _And disadvantage._

“Then tell me why you’re getting nightmares,” Senku asked though it sounded more like an order.

Gen’s hands had started wringing themselves together. “There’s really no hidden meaning, Senku-chan.”

“Then you shouldn’t be passing out in the middle of the day.” Senku’s tone changed to more comforting instead of his usual professional tone. 

“I’m just tired.” 

“From the lack of sleep caused by the nightmares.” Senku pointed out. 

“There are no nightmares.” Gen lowly muttered. He was starting to get frustrated. _Why couldn’t Senku just drop the subject?_

“We’ve already established that there are,” Senku responded, oblivious to the tension starting to settle within the room. 

Gen’s voice started rising. “No, we didn’t!” 

“We did!” Senku countered, his voice rising as well. 

“Why can’t you just drop this?!” Gen yelled. 

“Why can’t you just tell me what’s wrong?!” 

"Why would you care?!”

Senku scoffed. “Because you’re my friend?!”

“Ha! Friends with an emotionless guy like you?!” Gen bitterly laughed. 

Senku wasn’t phased in the slightest. “Believe it or not, I have friends I can talk to. The question is, what happened that you can’t accept someone being yours.”

“Nothing happened!” 

“Again, I say that’s ten billion percent bullshit!” Senku reiterated.

“Just leave it!”

“No! Why can’t you admit there’s something wrong?!” 

“Because it’s weak!” Gen screamed, his voice echoing off the walls when Senku didn’t respond. “I’m not weak,” Gen whispered in defeat. 

There was a pause before Senku scooted closer and gently placed his hand on Gen’s shoulder. “I never said you were.”

Gen laughed though it sounded dejected. 

“Really. You aren’t weak. No one here thinks you are.” Senku reassured. He removed his hand from Gen’s shoulder and placed it on Gen’s white-knuckled fingers, clutching the blanket. “Gen, can you please tell me what’s wrong?” He asked. 

Gen sighed and let go of the blanket. “I was afraid when I shouldn’t have been. I knew the guard would protect me and I knew you wouldn’t be the kind to leave me to die, but it was just -” 

“Unnerving,” Senku finished. He understood immediately. 

“Yeah.”

“How long has it been since you’ve slept a full night?” Senku asked and was met with silence from the other. “Gen?”

“Since then,” Gen muttered. 

“Tch. You know you could’ve asked for some help, instead of keeping silent like an idiot.” Senku stood up but paused on his way up. “Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that, it’s just-” 

“I understand, Senku-chan.” Gen smiled. “It’s alright; I don’t mind remarks like that, coming from you.” He explained. 

“Winter’s coming soon as well. Did you really plan on sleeping outside in the snow?” Senku asked. 

Gen frowned. _Winter. Oh right, the season of cold wind and snow._ In all honesty, Gen had forgotten about that. 

“Question is, where will you stay?” Senku wondered aloud, breaking Gen out of his thoughts. “I mean, obviously with me, but I have to prep my hut first, which means you’ll be on your own tonight.”

“I can take him in my hut.” A familiar old voice came from the doorway. Gen stiffened as old man Kaseki slowly walked in. He must’ve noticed Gen’s tense stature when he looked his way because he apologized and started to explain. “I didn’t mean to listen in, I was passing by when I heard you, but I think I understand the situation well enough. If it’s alright with Gen, of course.”

“Gen?” Senku turned to him. 

It felt like every eye in the universe was looking at him, but Gen didn’t falter. He smiled a small smile and nodded, which seemed to be enough of a response because the next thing he knows, Senku is clapping his hands and pulling Kaseki out of the hut to speak with him. 

It’s decided. 

From then on, Gen was to stay at Kaseki’s hut until Senku’s hut was ready.

x-x-x

Night came faster than expected. Though Gen wasn’t that surprised after sleeping almost the whole day, enduring Senku giving him a check-up, and making him walk around the village for some “fresh air.” Time went by fast. Soon enough, Gen was marched over to Kaseki’s hut with some extra blankets and a pillow and was ordered to rest by Senku. After having had to explain — rather badly — why he had passed out during the day to a worried Kinrou, Ginrou, Chrome, Kohaku, and Suika, Gen was actually grateful for the early bedtime.

Gen was quiet when he entered Kaseki’s hut as well as when he got into bed. He felt awkward, just barging into Kaseki’s life like an intruder. Meanwhile, Kaseki kept stealing glances at him every few minutes with a worried gleam in his eyes. Gen’s gut twisted every time he caught him. 

Still, once the beds were made and the candles are blown out, he closed his eyes and prayed to whoever would listen, that he would hold out until morning without incident. 

Of course, it didn’t actually work because Gen had never really believed in higher powers. It’s the same nightmare every time too. Just as the spear is plunging into his chest, he bolts up, gasping like a fish out of water, and when he tries to suck in a breath, it only gets caught in his throat, making him cough despite his efforts to prevent it. 

This time was no different. He coughed and coughed, an endless stream of hacking that lasted for ages. In reality, it was probably only a few minutes. 

It was hard enough on his lungs, and without any relief, Gen soon came to realize he couldn’t breathe. 

He tried breathing in as best as he could but couldn’t quite manage it very well. Tears were stinging his eyes, but he refused to let them fall so easily. 

He didn’t even notice the shuffling coming from across the room until a heavy hand landed on his shoulder. Gen didn’t know what he hated worse. The way his body flinched so hard at the sudden touch, the too-long amount of time it took him to realize it was only Kaseki or the way Kaseki was looking at him. 

Kaseki was patting his back in between his shoulder blades, which helped to stop his coughing and allow him to breathe again. His other hand was smoothing through his sweaty hair and removing it from his face. 

“It’s alright, dear Gen.” He said as well as some other reassuring stuff that went over his head. 

Gen could only nod, albeit a little too quickly. His emotions had started to change, making this night worse from all the others he’s been woken up by nightmares. It felt like he was going to burst if he didn’t let every tear and sob out of his body, and Kaseki’s comforting hold on him wasn’t making it easy to keep in. 

It made Gen stop and wonder why. 

_Why was this time different? Was it because he wasn’t alone? Had he ever woken up from a nightmare with someone there and ready to comfort him?_ Gen thought back to his time in the modern world. 

All the memories Gen had of his childhood felt cold and empty. Like grey, depressing images, he didn’t want to piece together anymore. Show business was a way to distract himself from it, which worked well in his opinion. 

Kaseki’s presence was disgustingly warm and comforting. It was a genuinely odd feeling. Foreign, strange, and yet he found himself craving more of his attention. Gen internally scoffed at the idea. He wasn’t a sad puppy, craving a never received love. It took a moment of concentration, but Gen was able to suck in his emotions and breathe properly again. He tried to get out of Kaseki’s grip, but the old grandpa wouldn’t let him go, saying something about staying there and letting it out. Gen didn’t make another sound but complied with the crafter’s wishes. 

They stay like that for a while, with Kaseki patting Gen’s head and holding his shoulder. Finally, he speaks up, saying they should go back to bed for the rest of the night. 

Gen agrees and watches Kaseki leave his side and back to his bed. 

They both lay down again, and Gen watches Kaseki fall asleep once more, while he doesn’t get another wink of sleep the entire night.

x-x-x

The next day, Senku assigns him to easy jobs that don’t have him exerting so much energy as the other science kingdom citizens. Gen doesn’t know whether to feel embarrassed at the special treatment or grateful for the break.

But like always, night eventually comes, and after a brief exchange between Senku and Kaseki that he doesn’t manage to hear, it’s decided he’ll be staying permanently in Senku’s hut, starting that night. 

A part of his mind tells him it’s because his nightmares were a nuisance to the older man. That he had wrongfully disturbed him, in his home, in the middle of the night. 

Gen tries to ignore that voice. 

Senku helps him bring his stuff over to the hut and shows him around the place. 

It’s a small hut with a heater at the far back, and cabinet on the wall with a desk next to it. Gen watches Senku layout the bed and put almost half a dozen blankets on top of it. The sun had already gone down at that point, but it was still a little early; about 6:45. 

Which explains why Senku tells him, he’ll be gone for a little while to educate Chrome on something. 

“Stay here and get ready for bed. I’ll be back soon.” Senku says before walking out and closing the door behind him. 

Gen stares at the closed door before running his hands up and down his arms and moving to get ready for bed. He shucks off his purple kimono and unties the strings on the second layer of his outfit before finally getting under the covers and closing his eyes. It isn’t long before he’s restless. 

He flips and turns and rolls around on the bed, and he still can’t fall asleep. His mind starts to wander through all the sleep-inducing habits he picked up in the old world. 

Lavender scents are good for falling asleep. He gets up and searches through his purple coat to find some and then grinds it in a pot. It’s not as strong as aromatherapy, but he can still smell it a little, so he lays back down and closes his eyes again. 

It doesn’t work. 

Gen thinks to the more commercial and well-known methods to get to sleep, like drinking a glass of warm milk. Except, they don’t have milk around there yet, so the idea is wasted. He doesn’t think that trick works anyway. 

Gen closes his eyes and desperately tries to fall asleep again. He knows he’s starting to get nit-picky when he starts hearing every little pin drop around him. Most notable of sounds that feels like nails on a chalkboard for him is a branch outside hitting the window. Gen gets up and opens the door, walks around the hut, and breaks the branch. He goes back, lies down, and now the branch looks like a figure standing outside his window. _Great._

He tries to ignore it but finds he can’t get the image out of his mind. The hut is too dark anyway, so he lights a candle and places it in the far corner of the hut. Now he can confirm that the “figure” outside is just the branch. 

He lies down _again_ and closes his eyes. He still can’t fall asleep. 

Gen groans and sits up, clutching the blanket in his hands. There shouldn’t be anything else keeping him awake, so why couldn’t he fall asleep? Gen shivered when he thought back to the night before with Kaseki. The warm comfort he received from the older man helped a lot, and now that it wasn’t there, Gen found himself missing it. 

He’d never ask for it, but he wanted it all the same. 

For now, he’ll have to endure the night without it. His tired mind ends up telling him to grab the end of the mattress and pull it around him, blankets and all as a strange simulation of the real thing. It’s a weird position, and he has to really hold the mattress for it to stay around him, but it does do its job of protecting him. 

_At least if an attacker did actually come inside, he’s protected,_ Gen thought. 

Which brings his brain to his next point. He is most certainly not a child, and yet he’s doing such childish things that don’t even work. If an attacker were to enter, they would immediately notice him there and do everything in their power to remove him from the mattress. A task that wouldn’t take much effort since he wasn’t very strong. Fantastic... Now he knows this won’t even help. 

The heat radiating from his cocoon is starting to make him sweat, and he’s so uncomfortable like this, but he can’t bring himself to move. 

Suddenly the door creaked open, and Gen went stiffer than a wood board, but then he hears laughter, and he thinks he may be overreacting. 

“Not gonna save any room for me?” Senku asks, crouching down in front of him and peering into the space where his head was. 

Senku smiled and reached a hand out to poke Gen’s forehead. “Hey, it’s just me.” 

Gen nodded and started unfolding himself from the cocoon with Senku’s help. He almost sighed in relief when the cold air hit his sweaty skin. 

“Sorry it took so long, I had to teach Chrome the necessary cleaning safety routines for the lab, and you probably aren’t interested in that, huh?” Senku said, refolding the blankets over the mattress. He tries not to let his worry show for the mentalist. 

Senku noticed the changes immediately. The pot of crushed up lavender, the candle in the corner of the room as well as the broken tree branch which he saw on his way in. But he doesn’t say anything about it and goes on his regular night routine. 

Once he’s finished, Senku lowers himself to the ground and lays on the bed next to Gen, who had been watching him the whole time. Senku placed one of his arms under his head to make his pillow higher and closed his eyes in an effort to get Gen to do the same. 

He’s calm, Gen notes as a complete contrast to himself. They’re close, and while Gen has no trouble engaging people in their space bubbles, it still feels odd when Senku does it on his own. 

Gen feels his heart hammering away in his chest as his muscles stiffen so hard, he knows they’ll cramp soon. 

The second Senku is shifting his head to look at him Gen bolts up and clumsily tries to get to his feet while he yells. “You’re right! This is a stupid idea; I’ll just —“ 

But an arm snakes around his neck and pulls him down, cutting off his next sentence. Senku holds him tight with his arm while his other hand snags Gen’s hand and holds it with equal strength. Gen’s head is perched on top of Senku’s chest and by god, if his heart wasn’t racing before it sure was now. 

“You overthink things too often, you know?” Senku whispered into his hair. 

Gen shuddered when he felt Senku’s cold fingers trace his arm. “I do - do not.” He stuttered. 

“You do. Just relax, or you won’t fall asleep.”

_Relax… Easy for you to say,_ Gen thought.

Senku sighed after a few minutes when he didn’t feel Gen’s muscles un-tense at all. “Close your eyes,” Senku said. He continued when he watched Gen comply. “Now inhale as deep as you can. Hold it and let go.”

Gen took a deep breath like he was asked and felt Senku do the same. “Repeat it like me,” Senku ordered to which Gen followed. Gen’s head rose as Senku’s chest rose with each breath, and Gen found himself un-tensing slightly. “Good, well done.” Senku praised. “Now, I want you to think, don’t speak, don’t answer me, just think,” Senku said, allowing time for Gen to nod in understanding before going on. “What do you hear?”

_The wind outside. Your heartbeat._

Senku waited a minute before asking his next question. “What do you smell?”

_The lavender I placed near the bed. Your homemade soap you use._

“What can you feel?”

_Your chest rising and falling. Your arm holding me down. Your hand tightly holding mine._

Gen stops when he realizes he’s just repeating himself. 

_I hear you. I smell you. I feel you._

It’s nice and comforting, and he likes it. Apparently, Senku knows immediately when Gen gets his realization because he doesn’t say anything else. Senku tightens his grip on his hand, and Gen tightens his with it. 

While the blanket covering him is making it a bit hot, the cool air lingering on Senku’s skin is keeping it from being unbearable. A nice and cool grounding touch. 

Gen doesn’t remember when it happened, but he does end up falling asleep right after. Senku knows precisely what time Gen falls asleep, right down to the second. 

He smiles and watches Gen completely unfurl as sleep pulls him deeper. His body un-tenses entirely until he’s like jello on top of him, and his mouth opens slightly as he breathes. Senku continues watching him until he, too, falls asleep.

x-x-x

Gen doesn’t wake up. Not from a nightmare or when Senku gently shakes his shoulder when dawn comes or when Chrome bursts into the hut looking for them because it’s almost midday out or when Kohaku drags him out to leave them in peace.

He does manage to sit up and let Gen continue sleeping in his lab instead of Senku lying down. Gen doesn’t wake through that either. Kaseki does come later, and they talk quietly together while eating food Kaseki brought for them, until he leaves too, smiling and filled with relief. 

When Gen finally does start to stir, it’s already the afternoon. His legs are tangled in the sheets which hang off and pool around his waist, and his body is completely lax in Senku’s lap. Senku’s been stroking his hair and undoing the knots in them for the past half an hour when he notices. 

“Oh, look who decided to wake up, finally,” Senku whispers as a smile overtakes his features upon the sight of Gen’s morning look. His eyes are half-lidded and already threatening to fall back down while he licks his dry lips and mutters incoherently. “I take it you slept well?” Senku asks. 

Gen hums in response and lets his eyes close again. He whimpered when Senku starts shaking him and telling him it’s time to get up. 

“Noo, more sleep,” Gen whines as he wraps his arms around Senku’s waist and holds him tight. 

Senku lets out an exasperated sigh before leaning back against the wall again. “Fine, one more hour, and then you’re getting up.”

“Deal,” Gen mutters into Senku’s clothes. He’s asleep in seconds. 

Senku smiled as he started running his hands through Gen’s hair again. He’s glad he can help him, little by little. It’ll be a while before Gen can completely sleep on his own again, but Senku doesn’t mind the wait. If it means he could spend more time with his mentalist, then he was all for it. 

He cupped Gen’s cheek and traced his thumb over Gen’s petrification scar. Gen couldn’t help but purr and move into it as a dreamless sleep quickly overtook him.

**Author's Note:**

> FUN FACT! This is the first fic I ever wrote for Dr. Stone back in September but didn't have enough time to edit because Whumptober snuck up on me before I could finish. It's finally posted now though so yay? You can definitely see the difference between my writing then and now... I hope it's still eligible. 
> 
> AHH, exams are coming up too which is cutting my fic writing time in half. I hope to get two more out before sengen week but we'll see. 
> 
> I have a tumblr! @/ Widow-Spyder
> 
> As always, Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
